Jason Makoola
Jason Makoola is Mason Makoola's younger brother. He has been labelled a "Hot Mess" by his brother because he is irresponsible and does not think straight when he does things. He appeared in the episode How I Met Your Brother. History Jason came to Mikayla's birthday, to Mason's dismay. He had brought her a gift but it was already broken when he crashed. The kings try to reunite the two feuding brothers by giving Jason a job as a security guard at The Castle, a way to prove himself to his brother (Brady just wanted to impress Mikayla). However, Jason does not do a good job as a security guard and leaves The Castle weapon-less and defenceless. Mason tried to fire him but Brady refused causing Mason to quit. The kings hatch a plan with the help of a manipulative Lanny to get Jason to win Mason's trust over again and to regain his self-esteem. They come up with a plan:the kings will instruct their guards to impersonate Tarantula People to make it seem as if they are kidnapped so that Jason can save them. Brady went to fetch Mason while Boomer was tied up. Mikayla tried to convince Jason to save the kings. When Mason refused to come Brady had to return to the site, only to find out that there were actual Tarantula people, not imposters. Later all three(Boomer, Brady and Mason) were tied. Mikayla managed to knock some sense into Jason which led to him arriving at the site and crash landing there with a boat. The Tarantula People escaped and the kings and Mason were freed. Jason said to Mason that being a "Hot Mess" is what he does and that he should make the best out of it. Mason said he was proud of his brother and they reunited. (How I Met Your Brother) Personality Jason is the polar opposite of his brother. He is irresponsible, he cannot think straight and cannot seem to do anything right. Unlike Mason, he is fun and relaxed about life. Jason never has a "Plan B" and makes silly mistakes. He often has poorly thought-of ideas such as selling hot chocolate/coffee at a beach. His brother cares for him but it is because of his rash, reckless and drastic way of thinking that Mason does not want anything to do with him because Mason feels that Jason is a lost cause. Mason had been trying to guide Jason and get him to learn to think ahead and rationally, but to no avail. He got frustrated with him and cut all ties with him. Even though Mason says that Jason is a lost cause, Jason shows some kind of initiative. He comes up with new ways to improve the defences of The Castle(although not very good ones). Although Mason was angered when Jason left The Castle open for attack, he was genuinely trying to do something good. This is why he was so hurt when Mason couldn't see that he had tried to help. Jason actually admires and looks up to his brother which is why he was so upset and hurt when Mason would not give him the benefit of the doubt. He also shows to have an easy bruising self-esteem losing faith in himself after he messed up his security guard job. Mikayla was the only person who had more faith in him than himself. He cares for Mikayla and bought her a birthday present (which he broke). He is shown to be absent-minded but creative and spontaneous. He has also been shown to be oblivious to circumstances, saying that Mikayla should really be careful not realizing that he was the one who was injuring Mikayla's feet. Like his niece and brother, he is extremely strong. Eventually, he rekindles his relationship with his brother. Physical Appearance Jason has black hair and light brown eyes. He wore a full body bathing suit in the episode How I Met Your Brother. He has been proven to be strong like his brother Mason Makoola. Appearances *How I Met Your Brother Trivia *He is so far, the only known Makoola who's name does not begin with the same letter as his surname. His initials are JM whilst Mason and Mikayla's are MM. *His name rhymes with his brother's name. *He has a good relationship with his niece, Mikayla. *He is 1/8 sasquatch like his brother. *He has not yet been shown to have a bad temper like the rest of his family. *He accidently injured both Mikayla's feet. *Boomer and Brady found him cool. *He installed a security alarm in the bathroom toilets which Lanny said was torturing his intestines. See Also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Heroes of Kinkow Category:Makoola Family